<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultraluminary by confusedkoifish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899644">Ultraluminary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedkoifish/pseuds/confusedkoifish'>confusedkoifish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I Using That Right???, Bioluminescence, Established Relationship, Galo Thymos is a sweetheart, Galo is Beautiful Okay, I Dunno What You Expected This is Filthy, M/M, Mermaids, PWP, Service Top Galo Thymos, They’re In Love Guys, handmade gifts, mermaid biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedkoifish/pseuds/confusedkoifish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio stares at it...stares some more. It might be the most hideous piece of jewelry he’s ever seen, but the pride in Galo’s eyes is unmistakeable. When Lio slips it over his head, the weight settling around his collarbones, the smile he receives rivals the dawn.</p><p>“Do you like it? All of the shells came from the beach. I, uh, wasn’t sure what colors you liked so I used a couple different ones but—“</p><p>Lio kisses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia &amp; Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ultraluminary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for mermaid biology? I honestly don’t know if it’s a thing that would bother anyone but just in case. </p><p>If you’re here I can see you are also a person of culture. Welcome. Please enjoy the filth below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galo visits every morning before the sunrise, always with his net over one shoulder and a basket in the other. Lio watches from beneath the waterfall, just two magenta eyes under a spray of clear blue water. Today the basket makes a clattering sound when Galo tosses it onto the sand, probably full of shells or wooden stakes for building a fire. Lio doesn’t mind either, but if it’s the latter he’ll stay in the water until Galo’s finished “cooking” his meal. He doesn’t need the heat baking his scales. Galo tosses his net out and watches it sink, hands on his hips. His bright blue hair is slicked back, tied behind his head in a fluffy ponytail, and he wears only the shorts he uses for swimming. When he settles back to wait, plopping down into the sand, Lio spots his chance. </p><p>He darts through the water, whipping up bubbles in his wake and startling a nearby school into scattering. With a powerful stroke of his tail, he arcs out of the lagoon, his momentum sending Galo sprawling. Sand sprays in all directions, rough against his scales. Galo shouts, eyes wide before he realizes who has him pinned. In seconds his expression switches from alarm to excitement, arms coming up to squeeze Lio’s waist.</p><p>“Lio!” He grins that big, dopey grin that does strange things to Lio’s insides, eyes bright. “You’re awake!” His skin is warm and smooth, hands broad against the small of Lio’s back. Lio folds his arms and rests his chin on Galo’s chest.<br/>
“I brought you something,” says Galo once he’s settled. “It’s in the basket.”</p><p>A divot forms where Lio’s tail sweeps the sand away, growing deeper with every pass. He hums, the sound resonating in his chest. “What is it?”</p><p>“Look and see.”</p><p>The basket is just far enough away that Lio has to sit up to reach for it, held up by a hand braced by Galo’s hip. His fingers snag the edge and he tugs it towards himself, tipping the edge down to peer inside. At the bottom of the basket lies a cluster of shells in different sizes, shapes, and colors. The shells clatter when he pulls them free, held together by a strand of multicolored string. Lio squints, holds it up to the light, and frowns. “What...is it?”</p><p>“Here, wait, it’s all twisted.” Galo takes it from him and spins it around a few times, the cluster turning to one long string of shells. He holds it up, and the true shape becomes clear. It’s the ugliest necklace Lio has ever seen. “I made it for you. Drilled the holes and everything.”</p><p>Lio stares at it...stares some more. It might be the most hideous piece of jewelry he’s ever seen, but the pride in Galo’s eyes is unmistakeable. When Lio slips it over his head, the weight settling around his collarbones, the smile he receives rivals the dawn.</p><p>“Do you like it? All of the shells came from the beach. I, uh, wasn’t sure what colors you liked so I used a couple different ones but—“</p><p>Lio kisses him. </p><p>He holds Galo’s chin in one hand and tilts his face up, their noses brushing. The arms around his waist tighten, a warm pressure against his back where the scales are smallest. His lips move and Galo’s follow, a gentle push and pull that has warmth trickling down his spine and Galo sighing into his mouth. Lio traces the seam of his lips and slips his tongue inside, licking into the heat, loving the warmth and the small, pleased noise it pulls from Galo’s throat. </p><p>I love him. He’s perfect, I love him. The thought hits him as he slides his tongue along the ridged roof of Galo’s mouth. Lio leans closer, trying to get the angle just right.</p><p>They trade slow, open mouthed kisses until the sun has fully risen and the sand begins to burn against Lio’s scales. Lio pulls away first, and damn, Galo is beautiful like this, the loveliest shade of pink brushed over his nose and cheeks. </p><p>“You wanna move?” He asks, for all intents and purposes fucking glowing, and now Lio burns in more ways than one. </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” he breathes, nails scratching at Galo’s scalp.</p><p>The world shifts as Galo hoists him up, bearing the weight of Lio’s tail like it’s nothing. He guides them into the water while Lio bites at his throat, feeling down the ridges of muscle at Galo’s back as they shift beneath his fingers. Large hands grip his waist in response to the water’s icy touch, but Galo doesn’t stop until the two of them are waist deep in the lagoon. </p><p>His burns soothed, Lio wraps his arms around Galo’s neck and reattaches their mouths. He licks back into the heat and revels in the tiny groan against his lips when he presses their hips flush. A little bit of coaxing has Galo grinding against him in earnest, hips rolling against the softer scales below his belly. Lio hums when blunt nails scratch at the soft vee where skin and scales meet, and warm fingers trace their way down to where his slit all but weeps slick. </p><p>“Lio…” Galo says in his ear, and Lio just might vibrate out of his own skin with how pent up he already is. Embarrassing or not, his body knows what it wants and he’s ready to take it.</p><p>He gasps, “Go ahead,” and Galo pushes a finger inside.</p><p>The stretch from one finger alone has Lio groaning, gills fluttering despite the fact that his head is above water. His body flexes along the intrusion like it can’t decide whether to push Galo out or pull him in deeper. </p><p>Galo pulls his finger out nearly all the way and pushes back in, catching on the rim and sliding in to the third knuckle. Lio cants his hips forward, grinding against his hand, tail thrashing when Galo starts up a rhythm of thrusting in and out. Galo’s other hand slides down to hold him steady, fitting snugly beneath his butt. Their movements stir up the crystal blue water, pushing up tiny plumes of sand whenever Lio’s fins brush the seabed. Warm lips brush his temple and he tilts his head back to take the kiss his boyfriend is offering, the warm steady pressure a contrast to how his hips are moving with Galo’s hand.</p><p>Before long Lio thumps a hand on Galo’s chest, ripping his mouth away just far enough to gasp, “Put-...put another one in,” and groaning when Galo obliges. Two fingers becomes three, and Lio bites down on his tongue to keep from making any more embarrassing noises. </p><p>A soft kiss lands on his forehead, and Lio doesn’t remember closing his eyes but when he opens them Galo is looking at him with all the love in the world. He fits a hand to the curve of Lio’s jaw and murmurs, “You ready? I can go to four if you need—“</p><p>No. He can’t wait any longer. Won’t wait another second.</p><p>Lio grips the back of his neck and curls the end of his tail around Galo’s calves. “I’m fine, just go.”</p><p>The water is clear enough that he can watch while Galo frees his dick, shorts tossed somewhere behind him. Mouth dry, Lio runs his nails through the short hair at the back of Galo’s head and takes it in hand like he doesn’t have three fingers plugging him up. The soft noise Galo makes in response is musical, hips twitching and fingers curling in a way that makes Lio’s tail tighten around his legs. He gives it a few loose strokes, thumb pressing against the head. </p><p>Galo whines and dips his chin to press their foreheads together. “Lio…”</p><p>Lio licks his lips, squeezes once, and lets go, eyes half-lidded. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>His insides throb as Galo pulls his fingers out, clamping down almost painfully before two fingers spread him open again. Slick runs uninhibited from Lio’s entrance now, filling the water with the scent of his arousal. His walls flutter as Galo fits the head of his cock between his fingers and slowly works his way inside. Lio gasps and squirms against the burn, stretched so wide he can actually see when Galo bottoms out. </p><p>“Ohhhh shit…” Eyes squeezed shut, he focuses on breathing in and out and tries not to think about the cock damn near splitting him open. “Fuck-...shit.”</p><p>Worried hands rub up and down his back, mindful of the fin running along his spine. “You okay?” Asks Galo, hands gentle and warm as they rub in small circles against his shoulders. </p><p>“Nn...give me a minute.”</p><p>For a while he just breathes. His body adjusts at its own pace, the burn fading to dull pressure and heat. Lio runs cold, but Galo is scorching, smooth and warm and waiting so patiently for Lio to tell him it’s alright to move. Lio forces his eyes open to bump his nose against Galo’s with a half-whispered, “Move,” braced and gasping when his boyfriend obliges. </p><p>The first real thrust against his g-spot makes him scream, an inhuman noise that clicks and stutters in his throat. He sinks his teeth into Galo’s shoulder to muffle the sound, tail thrashing as Galo angles his hips to hit that spot again and again. His hands slide down the pretty arch of Lio’s spine to cup his ass, and Lio feels like he’s melting.</p><p>“Hmm—...ha...ah. Fuck! Oh, fuck—“ Eyes squeezed shut, he rests his forehead in the crook of Galo’s neck and grips at what he can reach of his arms. “You’re doing good, puppy...So good.” Lio’s nails dig into Galo’s triceps and he whimpers. The drag on his inner walls is stunning, delicious friction sliding in and out of him in long, powerful thrusts that become less rhythmic the longer Galo fucks him.</p><p>After the fourth irregular thrust inside him, Lio pulls his mouth away from where he’s been sucking on Galo’s throat with a pop. “You doing okay there, puppy?” </p><p>His partner groans, a sentiment Lio can empathize with. </p><p>“You wanna come inside me?” He says, purposefully clenching down on Galo’s length when he doesn’t receive a response. “Answer me.” </p><p>“Mm,” Galo whines, brows furrowed in intense concentration. “Not before you.”</p><p>And damn, if that’s not the sweetest thing Lio’s ever heard with someone balls deep inside him. He rocks his hips as best he can, sparks of pleasure setting his nerves alight. His hands fit perfectly in the little divots where Galo’s neck meets his jaw; he pulls him down to kiss his pretty bow-shaped mouth and holds him close. </p><p>“I’m right there with you,” Lio murmurs with his voice pitched low, “You feel that? We can come together.” He rocks his hips some more and slips his tail between Galo’s thighs to hold him open and Galo mewls, breaths coming in short little gasps. “Come on, baby. Come with me—“</p><p>He feels it the moment Galo loses control, locking up against him and holding on for dear life as he spills into Lio’s body. His own orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut, vision going blank, a scream higher than human ears can detect ripping itself free from his throat. When he comes to, he’s holding onto the back of Galo’s head, his other arm wrapped around his chest. They’re lying in the shallows with gentle waves crashing over them, and Galo is still buried deep despite having gone soft. </p><p>A warm hand skims up his back and Lio forces his eyes open to find Galo staring at him with a look of gentle concern, blue eyes bright. His skin is encrusted with little droplets of water like tiny diamonds. “Lio? You okay?”</p><p>Dammit, no one looks that pretty after sex in the ocean. </p><p>“M’fine.” He leans into the hand against his cheek without really thinking about it, Galo’s necklace clattering softly against his chest.</p><p>“You sure? You’re, uh,” Galo’s cheeks pink, gaze flicking downwards to where Lio’s body has yet to release him. “You’re really holding on there.”</p><p>“It’ll let go in a bit,” he says, shifting forward to rest his cheek against Galo’s chest and hug his trim waist. Sure enough, Galo’s cock stays firmly embedded.</p><p>Lio runs his hands up and down Galo’s back and sides, content just to hold him, and Galo does the same. They catch their breath beneath the morning sun with the breeze and the cool touch of the sea, heartbeats slowing in sync. Lio lets his eyes fall shut and basks in the warm for as long as possible before the silence is broken. </p><p>“Hey Lio?” Galo’s voice rumbles against his ear, soft but not hesitant.</p><p>“Hm?” Lio hums without opening his eyes. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He pauses, thinks of everything Galo means to him. Everything he’s done for him and everything they’ve done together. He thinks of the hideous necklace still slung around his own neck, painstakingly crafted by hand from materials Galo collected on his own. Lio tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and murmurs back, “I love you too, Galo Thymos.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>